As this kind of technique, there is disclosed a technique discussed in PTL 1, which will be listed below. PTL 1 discusses an electric power steering apparatus that controls a motor for providing a steering assist force to a steering mechanism according to a steering torque detected by a torque sensor. This electric power steering apparatus controls the motor with use of a detection value of a steering angle sensor that detects a rotational angle of a steering wheel, and a detection value of a motor rotational angle sensor that detects a rotational angle of a motor when an abnormality has occurred in the detection of the steering torque.